Pranks
by Bleach Fox
Summary: *Disclaimer* I do not own the Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Ghost hated being pranked with a passion & everyone knew it. But every year someone would play a prank on him & guess who his roomate was? Me. 3rd FF!
1. Chapter 1: Horror

Pranks

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Modern Warfare 2 or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Ghost hated being pranked with a passion & everyone knew it. He was TF141's 2nd best pranker but he still hated pranks & only got involved when it came to revenge, & hated being on the receiving end of one. But every year someone (AKA Royce) would play a prank on him & every year Ghost stayed in his room for a week, sullen & moody… & guess who his roommate was? Me.

Every year I got kicked out & had to bunk with Royce & Meat, who found it hilariously funny. Every year for the past five years this had happened. But this year was going to be different… I hope.

3rd FF! :)

Chapter 1: Horror

I woke up that morning inwardly groaning as I got up & looked at the empty bed next to mine. _Ghost must've already left. Not good. Have to find Royce not. _I knew today was the day Royce was planning his rank so I quickly pulled a shirt on over my pj bottoms & began sprinting down the hallway to look for him. But instead I found Soap.

"Whoa there mate. Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Have to… find… Royce." I huffed. My captain raised an eyebrow at my dishevelled appearance. It was then I realised I was still wearing my pj bottoms, a random shirt & my hair was probably sticking up in every direction possible. Great.

"He's in the mess hall."

"Thanks." I began running again when he called out.

"Has this got something to do with Ghost?"

I turned sheepishly towards him. Soap knew everything that happened at the base, & no-one knew how. It was just one of those mysteries. "I'm trying to prevent it sir."

"Well you best hurry. Ghost's in the showers now so you don't have long." He smiled to himself & continued walking down the hallway. I took one last fleeting glance at my captain before running into the mess hall. I spotted Royce instantly, he had his big stupid grin on which only meant one thing. Pranks. Pranks had become a major thing here considering there wasn't much else to do so you always had to watch your back.

_Oh god no._ I marched up to him & whispered furiously. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at me puzzled, "why whatever do you mean? I'm eating."

"Don't mess with me!"

"Chill Roach, nothing's gunna happen."

"Yeah, right." I whirled around intending to find Ghost & warn him. I didn't have to look far as at that moment he walked in. before I could even take a step towards him Royce pulled me down & Meat was instantly at my other side squashing me between them. I wanted the floor to open up & swallow me whole. Ghost strolled over to the canteen & began piling his plate high with food, whilst whistling. _Strange. Ghost's rarely this happy. I bet he won't be for much longer. _

As he went to his usual seat I shrank under the table intending to hide. But Royce & Meat pulled me back up, both with grins stretched across their faces. I turned my head in Ghosts direction & watched in horror as he sat down, but the bench collapsed sending him flying onto his back & the food flying in the air before landing with an audible *Splat* on his face. Rule No.1 with Ghost: Don't Ever Deface The Mask.

The whole room went silent & you could hear the forks clatter to the plates & ground. I gazed open mouthed to my left them right. Royce & Meat had slid under the table in fits of laughter to avoid Ghost seeing them. Ghost jumped up & looked directly at me. His sunglasses were askew & I could see the red blazing through them. That was enough for me. I gulped before bolting from the room & through the doors like a rabbit.

"ROACH YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE NOW! THERE'S NOWHERE FOR YOU TO HIDE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ghost yelled as he sprinted after me. Royce & Meat pulled themselves up from under the table roaring with laughter. Yup, just another day at the base. Except this day might be my last.


	2. Chapter 2: Hide & Seek

Chapter 2: Hide & Seek

I ran down the hallway as Ghost banged through the mess halls doors, taking a sharp left, them right & some other random turns & twists I couldn't keep track of before I collapsed on the floor, straining to hear if Ghost followed. I couldn't hear anything so I relaxed slightly. I needed to hide quickly before he DID find me & kill me. I looked up in fear as I heard footsteps & Soap walked by. Relief flooded through my system as I stood up.

"Sir!"

He sighed before turning to me. "Still not changed I see."

"Sorry sir, just trying my best to survive."

He looked puzzled before answering, "Ghost?"

"What where!" I jumped a mile in the air looking around.

"He's not here. Now what-" Suddenly he tensed & listened to something I couldn't hear before abruptly shoving me down a gap between the walls & standing in front, hiding me from view. Ghost came running round the corner at that moment - how Soap knew he was coming was beyond me - & almost banged into him.

"Soap! Have you seen bug!" Ghost was the only one (except Price) who called him Soap. No-one else dared in fear of what might happen.

"Bug?"

"You know. That prat Roach!"

"Noo… why?"

"That bastard! He rigged my chair in the mess hall so when I sat down it collapsed & sent food all over me!"

Soap sniggered. It was a good thing he was so badass or Ghost would've taken him on there & then. He wasn't the type of idiot to take on Mactavish. The last person who did took months to overcome his injuries whilst Soap remained unharmed.

"It's not funny! I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down mate. It's not the end of the world."

"He humiliated me in front of the whole task force!"

"Ouch! Are you sure it was Roach? I mean he's hardly the type. Maybe he was trying to prevent it."

"Yeah well, when I looked at him, he bloody bolted."

"He probably got scared. I mean you never have to be on the receiving end of your bad side. If looks could kill, you'd be the only one of us left!"

Ghost sighed heavily. Thankfully he seemed to be listening to Soap. "Then who did it?"

"Who was sat with him?"

"Dunno, didn't notice when I came in but he was alone after the… incident."

I stepped out from behind Soap. "It was Royce."

Ghost growled & went for me, but Soap rebounded him. He hastily ran a hand over his mask & straightened his sunglasses "Sorry! Sorry. I won't do it again you have my word." Ghost never broke his word, on anything. I sighed & stepped out from behind Soap.

"Good."

Soap cleared his throat. Here came a plan. "Right then. Roach we need to make Royce still believe Ghost hates you ok."

"Ok?"

"Good. Now Ghost, when Roach runs in the rec room I want you to follow closely behind & tackle him."

Ghost nodded as I did & Soap continued, "Ghost you will swear revenge & walk off, leaving Roach shaking with fear."

Ghost smirked behind his mask. "I'm sure I can do that."

I eyed him worriedly. Ghost sighed, "Don't worry Roach, I won't rough you up too much."

"Is it weird that I don't find that comforting even in the slightest?"

He smirked before turning his attention back to Soap, "ok you two. Keep up your "war" & soon Royce will forget & feel safe. Then we strike." He smirked as he pounded his fist into his other palm. Soap was the ultimate prankster. No-one had ever got him, but he'd pranked every member of our task force. Sorta like welcoming them to the family I suppose.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Ready boss."

It felt like we were getting ready for a mission. Ghost flexed his muscles & got ready to run as Soap turned to me & said one word to start the mission. "Run."


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

Ghost gave me his best glare. Even though I couldn't see his eyes properly through his sunglasses it still sent shivers down my spine. He shouted as loud as possible, which was pretty loud.

His voice echoed of the walls & rang around the base. "ROACH! HOLD STILL! THERE'S NO ESCAPING THIS!"

He laughed as I spun on heel & ran flat out for the rec room. I burst through the doors. Obviously everyone heard Ghost as no-one jumped at my panicked appearance.

"Please help me! Shit Ghost's coming! Please!" I pleaded, pleased to see Royce gulp guiltily.

Ghost burst through the doors & slammed me up against the wall, lifting me up by the scruff of my neck. He leant close to my face & whispered deadly, (not that it mattered as the room went completely silent when he came in, so they could all hear him).

"I'm going to kill you Bug. But first I'm going to make you suffer." I saw him wink before he dropped me like a sack of potatoes & stormed from the room, slamming the doors behind him. He sure knew how to make an entrance & exit. I slid to the floor shaking.

The room slowly returned to its normal tempo & Royce walked over to help me up. Even if he didn't mean it, no-one liked being on the receiving end of Ghost's rage, especially me. He practically emitted fear & vengeance.

Once Royce pulled me up he spoke. "Dude! Are you ok?"

I ran a shaking hand through my hair. "Yeah, for now."

Royce grimaced guiltily at me. "I'm sorry. I've never seen him that mad before."

I barked out a laugh. "He's never been humiliated in front of the whole team before, especially since it was his mask."

Royce laughed at my comment. "Yeah I know, it was awesome!"

"Yeah let's just hope he doesn't really kill me for it." I pulled myself up, making him jump back in surprise. I walked slowly from the room & walked back to our room. I closed the door behind me & in a flash I was on the floor, pinned down by Ghost.

"Alright bug. Prepare to die!" He laughed as I shoved at him to ease the pressure on my chest.

"Geroff you twat!"

Soap chose this moment to walk in. he looked down at Ghost kneeling on me as we laughed our heads off. "If this is a bad time, I can always come back later…" He half turned to leave.

"Nah. It's fine." Ghost stood up & pulled me to my feet before sitting heavily on his bed. "Now what?" Soap sat beside him so I sat on my bed.

"Now we make plans for you 2 to 'prank' each other."

I rolled my eyes. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Ghost looked at me. "Well of course! Would you have it any other way?" He said in mock shock.

I scowled at him before throwing a pillow in his direction (AKA his face). He caught it with catlike reflexes.

"Too slow."

"Alright lover boys, let's get down to business."

I scowled at Soap this time. "Me & Him? Right! In what universe?"

"I second that."

"Right, right whatever. We'll save this discussion for another time. Anyway back to business. Tomorrow Ghost will sat a trap for you Roach."

I groaned as Ghost chuckled. "What did you have in mind?" He enquired. Ghost was the second best prankster on base, but even he couldn't match Soap's skills. Soap had learnt from the best - Price.

"Well, here's what I had in mind…"


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

I woke up the next morning drowsy, yesterday fuzzy in my head. I stumbles out of bed & changed into clean clothes. Yesterday Soap let it slide, all things considered. Today, I doubt it & I definitely didn't want to clean toilets with my toothbrush again.

I walked into the mess hall for food. 'Cuz I didn't eat yesterday I piled the plate high. As I went to pull the tray of the rail it wouldn't budge, I pulled again & it was still stuck. Hissing under my breath I pulled with all my strength & was thrown backwards & covered by a pink fluorescent smoke cloud. _Shit. _

I suddenly remembered the plan, of course it was going smoothly at the moment. I stood up choking as the cloud dispersed & braced for what I was about to see. I was covered from head to foot in pink. Permanent pink powder. _Great. So much for dressing appropriately today. _

Ghost walked in as planned & I rushed at him to attack. He dodged smoothly out of the way & I landed in a heap. He laughed, "Careful Roach. Pink may suit you, but I don't me."

I growled at him & following his example, stormed from the room slamming the doors behind me. Once outside & out of hearing range I started laughing. _Of all the colours to use. He had to use pink. _

Ghost came up running behind me laughing his ass off. I looked at him. "Pink. Really?"

Soap walked over, obviously he'd heard by now what had happened. Things like this quickly became news to everyone around here. "Come on guys. Let's go to my office."

Once inside he looked at me. "Well Roach, I have to say you're looking quite colourful." He pulled out a camera & took a picture.

I stared at him indignantly. He saw the look on my face. "For the album." He explained.

I made an incomprehensible noise whilst Ghost rolled around on the floor laughing. I scowled at him. "Just you wait. It's my turn now."

That made him stop. He stood up & cleared his throat, bracing for the worst. Soap smiled in delight, Ghost was his favourite person to prank. After Price of course, if he was to ever get that sly bastard.

"Ok then… let's see..." Soap began pacing the room as I attempted to remove some of the powder. I could feel Ghost watching me with a smile on his face. I turned & eyed him.

"How long does this shit last?"

"Dunno man, a couple of weeks at the most."

I sighed in relief.

"Or maybe a month or so…"

"A MONTH?"

"OK Price, see you soon." He turned off the com & looked at us. "Guys we're going to have to pause this for a while. We have a new mission.

"Great."

"Don't worry Roach. At least we won't lose you in a crowd."

"Fuck off." I scowled at him whilst Soap turned on the speakers.

"Everyone this is Captain Mactavish. We have a new mission, everyone to the briefing room in 5. Out."

5 minutes later we were all sat around the table as Soap stood at the front going over the plan. I scowled at Ghost across the table & he sent an icy blast back.

Everyone in the room noticed this, except of course Soap, who was ploughing on briefing us all regardless. Although I'm sure I saw a twinkle in his eye before he stopped talking.

"… alright lads?"

"Hoorah."

"Yes sir."

"Ready Captain."

We all nodded eagerly & vocally agreed - never go against the Captain (Rule No.1) - you could just spend the rest of the week scrubbing the base clean. Soap could be a hard bastard when he wanted to be but he was a great, loyal friend.

As we boarded the plane Nikolai had prepared whilst we were briefed we saw John Price sat waiting. Soap immediately went over & they began talking exuberantly - they did after all have a strong bond (maybe it was the shared name), ever since Soap was an FNG.

Like me & Ghost (but stronger), as he took me under his wing on my first day & trained me to become the soldier I am today. I glanced at Ghost who was sat 'sulking'. I desperately wanted to go over & talk tactics with him like we did on every mission, as a team.

Instead I forced myself to sit with Meat & Royce, I noticed Price eyeing me, he leant to Soap who whispered something to him to make him chuckle.

I looked at them with a big neon '?' over my head. Basically saying 'what the fuck?'. Price just grinned at me, winked & then looked directly at Ghost. I understood now, Price was in on it.

I saw Ghost stiffen & relax as he in turn understood what had happened. The plane took off & I gripped my gun, tensing for the battle ahead I would have to do alone. Without my friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Luck

Chapter 5: Luck

As we approached the LZ we were hit by an RPG. The plane crashed & I blacked out for a few moments. When I woke again, I lay still trying to evaluate my condition. Slowly I sat up & when no pain occurred I stumbled from the plane.

Outside the team were patching up their wounds & Soap was arguing with Price.

"Let me go get him."

"No. He'll come around & get out soon enough."

"What if it isn't soon enough?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Soap looked at me relieved. "Good. You're out."

I wasn't paying attention. At the moment I was looking around trying to find a very specific skull balaclava with dark red sunglasses. When I couldn't see him, I started to panic. _Where was he? _

"Roach?"

I looked at Soap & saw his eyes darken. I started shaking my head back & forth, I didn't want to understand. I stumble forward & gripped the front of Soap's vest.

"Where. Is. Ghost?" I managed to say.

Soap looked at me & took a deep breath. "We don't know. He wasn't in the plane or in the surrounding area & no-one's seen him since we were hit."

"No…" I sunk to the floor, not caring what my team thought of me. _Ghost couldn't be… dead? _I pulled myself together. "I'm going to look for him." I held up a hand as both Soap & Price began to protest.

"Go on & finish the mission. I'll meet you at the LZ, with…" I took a deep breath. "… or without Ghost."

With that I turned around & headed back into the plane wreckage to search for clues. I managed to fin where Ghost was sat. There was a giant hole in the wall behind the seat. "The RPG must've hit here & sucked him out." I murmured running my hand along the damage.

I peered out & scanned the area, it was large but… it was a start. I crawled out of the wreckage to find the team had already gone. I turned in the opposite direction & kept my gun ready.

Half an hour later I began to panic. _What if… if… he's dead? What if I can't find him? _I tripped & fell to the floor. I pulled my helmet off causing a wave of pink dust to settle around me. I stood up & shouted as loud as possible.

"Ghoooost!" It wasn't wise & knew it. the problem was I just didn't care, neither could I help it. that's when I heard it. just a faint whisper of an echo. But it was something.

"Roach?"

"Ghost!" I began to feel hope as I tore through the deserted streets towards the voice.

The voice got stronger. "Roach!" They called out. I stumbled around the corner & found Ghost with his back against the wall. Clutching a bloody leg.

"Thank god!" I said as I crouched down to check his leg out.

"You could say that. Or call it luck."

I looked at him & raised an eyebrow. "Luck? You were thrown from a plane & landed 5 clicks away!"

"Yeah. But you found me & I only broke my leg."

"Be thankful it wasn't your neck." I hung my head whispering. "I thought you were dead."

"Roach, I'm not going to die anytime soon ok?" He shook my shoulder. "Roach?"

"C'mon we have to get to the EZ. We only have an hour." I said briskly as I stood up to help support Ghost on his left side (the side without the broken leg), & we slowly began to make our way to the EZ."

For a while we walked in silence. That was, until we heard voices.

"Quick, into that alley!" Ghost whispered, pointing to our right. I pulled him over & set him down. I peeked round the corner, carefully so I wasn't noticed. "I count 4."

I looked at Ghost & he nodded. "Do it."

I pulled out my gun & attached the silencer, slowly I peered around the corner again & levelled the gun. 4 shots, 4 kills.

"Tango's down." I slung the gun over my shoulder & began to support Ghost again. We were about half a click away when we were ambushed. I pushed Ghost roughly behind cover before diving for some myself.

Pulling out my gun again, I took 3 down. Ghost took another 4 down in quick succession. Even if he was injured he still had a great shot. Ducking behind cover as we were bombarded by a wave of bullets I yelled to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine mate." He was getting pale & drowsy. No matter what he said, he didn't look fine to me. The rain of bullets stopped & we took the chance. Jumping up we took down the remaining Tango's. I looked at my watch.

"We have to go, now!" I shouted. We only had 5 minutes. I looked at Ghost, he was in no state to run. We were still half a click away & my com lay in tatters. I knew Ghosts didn't have one so I ran over & slung him over my shoulders.

I sprinted down alleyways, ducking & turning whenever I heard voices. I glanced at Ghost, he was falling unconscious. "C'mon Ghost!" His eyes jerked open again.

We finally made it, I saw Soap arguing down the coms. Probably with Shepherd.

"I don't bloody care sir! We are NOT leaving without them!" Soap turned the com off with a jerk.

"Price where we at?"

"Down to our last mags Soap. Cant hold out much longer."

"Then we best get going!" They both jumped & turned wide eyed at the sight of us. Me covered in pink & carrying a half conscious Ghost. We were both covered in sweat & blood.

Price took charge. "Ok lads! Let's pack it up & go go go!" Every piled into the hijacked plane & we took off. I layed Ghost down next to me & patched his wound up. He grimaced before talking.

"Thanks Bug."

"Don't call me that."

He smirked. "Without you I would definitely be dead." His eyes darkened. "Or worse."

I knew what he was talking about. Roba. I was one of the few he trusted enough to tell about his past. The other was Soap & Price.

"Don't think this means the war's off."

"Huh?"

I winked at him before scowling & sitting down next to him. I stayed silent the whole way back. I could feel Ghost's eyes on me, but I kept my head bowed. When we landed I stood up & helped him to the infirmary.

When we were out of earshot I began talking. "I've still got to avenge my hair. Which you so nicely… decorated for me."

Ghost let out a barking laugh. "Ok. I'll be sure to watch out." We reached the infirmary, doc patched him up properly & told Ghost to take it easy for the next few weeks. I helped him to the rec room & set him down.

I cleared my throat so the whole room could hear. "Ghost." I said coldly.

"Roach." He sneered back.

I turned my back on him & left for the mess hall. Smiling the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6: Duck!

Chapter 6: Duck!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I was finishing my other story. Now that it's done I'll be working on this one more often! Hopefully meaning more regular updates :)

Enjoy & Please R & R! :P

We had been discussing how to prank Ghost for a few weeks now as he recovered, & with the help of Price we finally had a plan. Also the pink in my hair was finally fading! Thankfully it only lasted a couple of weeks instead of months.

In other news Soap had attempted to prank Price, but of course it backfired & Soap ended up with a Shepherd 'tash in permanent marker.

Which of course he wasn't happy about but everyone else found hilariously funny. As long as no one looked at, mentioned or even indicated any knowledge of it. Otherwise they weren't seen for a couple of days. Everyone was waiting for Shepherd to come down & see for himself now.

I set the last of the trap & went to the rec room to wait until Ghost came in. 10 minutes there was a loud commotion outside & I sniggered causing everyone to give me a puzzled glance. But their curiosity was soon solved as Ghost came charging in covered in some thick gloopy liquid that looked like porridge.

He also had bits of tinsel & feathers stuck to the liquid. His gaze landed on me & I met it unflinchingly.

"ROACH!"

He went to grab me by the neck to fling me out the doors. But as he approached me I shouted. "DUCK!" He got pelted by a stream of feather filled balloons. Now he looked like some kind of hard core part duck.

I started rolling on the floor laughing. He growled & went for me again so I jumped up & sprinted out of the room with Ghost hot on my heels. Leaving everyone to gaze open mouthed after us wondering what the hell just happened. Outside I was splitting myself in two at the sight of Ghost. I pulled out the camera & took a shot.

"You think this is funny?" He asked incredulously looking at me. I tried to keep a straight face but pretty much failed.

"Pretty much!"

Ghost grumbled something to himself as he headed away, probably to the showers. But I made one untimely mistake by turning my back on him. The next thing I knew I was on the floor having feathers shoved in my face & down my top.

"Enjoy!" Ghost shouted before running off.

I spat the feathers out before heading back to the rec room. Royce approached me as I sat down.

"Dude, you got some balls taking Ghost on like that."

I grinned at him. The plan was almost complete. "All in a day's work." I replied as I stretched on the sofa for a nap. When I woke up something felt off. Sitting up I ran I hand through my hair only to find it felt weird?

My eyes widened with shock & I bolted for the bathroom. I looked at the back of my head wordlessly as I could see the word was clearly written in Ghost's handwriting.

'_TWAT'_

I ran for our room & grabbed my hat, I wasn't going to let anyone see this & walked to the mess hall. Considering I was yet again starving.

When I walked in I could see Ghost sat with the biggest grin on his face. That was saying something considering he's always wearing his mask. I stormed over to him & whispered low enough that no one else could hear.

"What. The. Hell?"

He sniggered before answering. "I improvised."

"Improvised!" My voice rose high enough for the other to hear. "I will get revenge you bastard!" I grabbed a roll from the counter & stormed from the room, banging into Soap around the corner.

I cursed under my breath so he didn't hear & picked my hat up. I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

"What did Ghost do?"

I laughed humourlessly. "He improvised."

Soap scowled before beckoning for me to follow him into his office. He put his hands on his desk & eyed me. "I have been saving this prank for an emergency. I guess the time has come." He looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"Now remember this is all supposed to be for fun." He handed me a permanent marker. "This isn't really permanent nut you've got to make Ghost believe it is. Ok?"

I nodded again.

"Right. When he's asleep later draw one of these…" He pointed to his Shepherd 'tash & I 'coughed' "…on his mask."

I gawped at him. "What about his spare?"

He grinned at me before pulling it out from under his desk. "Stole it earlier." He said proudly. "I know Ghost. I knew he'd improvise sooner or later." He suddenly looked worried. "He might react badly so watch out."

"Ok." I walked from the room slipping the pen into my pocket as I went.


	7. Chapter 7: Moustache's

Chapter 7: Moustache's

A/N: Hey Guys! Just a quick note to say thanks for the reviews :) Especially Sister of Gallifrey :P

Anyway enjoy the chapter & please R & R!

Ghost yanked the hat off & took a shot for the prank album as I walked in before collapsing on his bed in a fit of laughter.

"Oh god… you should've seen… your face!" he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Yeah yeah. Hilarious." I said coldly.

Suddenly he stopped laughing. "Are you ok?"

I grabbed the hat & yet again shoved it back on before glancing at him. "I will be."

He gulped as I left the room to leave him to imagine the worst. As I left Royce ran up.

"Dude! You got 'Tavish on your team!"

I widened my eyes with innocence. "What? No!"

Royce smirked. "C'mon dude I saw you coming out of his office smiling."

"Look that was about the mission. He just wanted to say well done for saving the prat."

Royce looked disappointed. "Oh... ok. I thought you were having help. Considering you don't usually prank."

I winked at him & said over my shoulder as I walked to the training ground. "Just 'cuz I don't prank don't mean I don't have a few pranks up my sleeve."

I ran the training course for a few hours before hitting the pitt. I called Soap out to watch & time me. I actually managed to shave 2 seconds off my time! Sweating with accomplishment I headed for the showers.

On the way I ran into Ghost again. "Hey bug where you heading?"

I shoved his shoulder but he stood his ground. He didn't get the pitt record for nothing.

"I'm heading for the showers, Si."

I smirked as he growled & edged around him before running & shouting over my shoulder.

"And don't call me bug!"

That night when Ghost was finally asleep I crept over to him as he snored like a pig and almost made the room rattle. Which was something considering he was wearing his mask. Yes he still wore it night, creepy.

Somehow he managed to keep his face hidden from everyone. Even I didn't know what he looked like underneath it & I was his bloody roommate!

I pulled the pen out of my pocket, slid the lid off & began drawing. I looked at my masterpiece with pride before heading back to my bed laughing silently. Placing the pen in clear view for Ghost.

I was woken to the sound of Ghost getting dressed & it was only when I got up I realised he was in his boxers.

"Oh god! But some clothes on before I'm blind!"

He turned & scowled at me before throwing a pillow at me which I superbly dodged.

He nodded. "Nice dodge, you're learning."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Ha! Right." Ghost had FINALLY put his uniform on & turned to leave.

"Hey Ghost."

"What?"

"Watch your back today." I smirked.

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

As he left I fell to the floor laughing. He didn't realise about his 'tash yet.

As I walked into the mess hall behind Ghost I signalled for no-one to tell Ghost about his mask. But I didn't need to as everyone was still getting over the shock of it.

So as Ghost went up to the counter, grabbed his food & sat down no-one said a word. He stiffened. (Uh oh!). Ghost stood up & walked over to me.

"What. Have. You. Done?" He breathed.

I gave him my best innocent look. "Nothing! But Soap wants to see you right away!"

He mumbled something incoherent before shoulder butting me as he went. I went further into the mess hall & about a minute after Ghost left everyone burst into laughter.

"Wow another Shepherd 'tash!"

"Moustache Brothers!"

"Well done Roach!"

I smiled as I grabbed my food & began ploughing through it as I knew what was going to happen. Soap's voice rang over the intercom.

"Roach, come up here -"

There was a sound of struggling before Ghost yelled out.

"GET YOUR BLOODY ASS UP HERE BUG!"

"Ghost! Umm... Bring a bullet proof vest."

"HA! THAT WON'T SAVE HI-"

Ghost was cut off mid rant as Soap turned the coms off. Everyone turned & looked at me.

I gulped. It wasn't for show, Soap warned me this might happen. I got up and walked to his office where I was tackled by a blur.

"You bastard! What have you done with my other mask!"

I looked over his shoulder at Soap who was shaking his head frantically.

"Umm... Did you check the washer?"

Ghost lost it then and it took both Soap & Price, who walked in moments before, to pull him off. Even then it was only barely. Ghost was extremely strong when he wanted to be.

After about ten minutes of threats & swearing he began breathing more deeply & calming down.

Soap relaxed his grip slightly but still held on. A warning to Ghost that he would restrain him if he tried to get me. I pulled out the camera & took a picture of both Soap and Ghost with their identical moustache's.

They looked at me. "For the album." I said smiling.

Finally Ghost promised he wouldn't hurt me so they let him go. Shepherd chose that moment to walk in, the same moment Soap turned the coms on. He was so shocked he forgot to turn it off.

"Shepherd?"

Me & Price stood there opened mouthed as Shepherd looked at both Soap's & Ghost's moustache's, identical to his own.

"Well." Shepherd cleared his throat. "I dare say it's an improvement." He looked over at me & Price (we were both trying to keep straight faces).

"Price."

"Shepherd."

"Sanderson."

"Sir?"

"Grow a moustache, it would look good on you." Then he turned to leave the room & paused. "Mactavish. Until our next check in."

"Yes Sir."

Shepherd left the room & me & Price burst out laughing. "You... should've seen... your faces... when he walked in!" Price gasped as I rolled on the floor unable to speak.

"Bloody hell." Soap seemed to be frozen in place & rubbed his 'tash making us laugh harder.

"Shut up you two!" Ghost put in suddenly.

"Why?" I enquired as I held back a laugh.

"Or I'll draw one on you twat." He growled.

That made me stop. I stared at him dumbfounded. He sighed before pointing at Soap who still had his finger on the com button. The whole unit heard everything. I burst out laughing again. Ghost sighed again & turned the coms off making Soap wake up.

"What's going on? Where's Shepherd?"

"He's gone mate." Price finally got some control over himself. Shame the same couldn't be said for me. Ghost threw a cushion at me which abruptly shut me up."

"Soap." Price continued.

"Yeah?"

"You had the coms on."

"WHAT?"

"You put your finger on it & when Shepherd walked in and froze."

"Bloody hell." His eyes found me & I nodded. This time it was Ghost who began laughing.

"Ha! Everyone heard him tell you to grow a 'tash!"

"Yeah well, everyone heard him complement yours." I retorted which shut him up immediately. But also made him pounce & suddenly I was yet again on my back whilst Ghost sat on me waiting for Soap to speak.

"Ah well. The team probably got a good laugh out of it." Soap said before turning to us. "Roach I think you need to tell Ghost."

Ghost swivelled round and eyed me suspiciously.

"Right, yeah. Well... The pen isn't really permanent." My voice grew smaller with each word to ready for Ghost's explosion.

Instead he got up and pulled me into a hug so I froze instantly. Ghost pushed me away & coughed. "Well... yeah... thanks."

"No issues mate."

"This doesn't mean I won't get you back."

I sighed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ghost clapped me on the back before turning to Soap. "Well I'm off mate. I've got plans to make." He grinned at me and left.

"Great. Can't wait." I muttered before leaving myself so Price and Soap could talk. I walked back to the rec room where I was greeted by a rush of noise.

"Wow mate Shepherd!"

"I can't believe it. Ghost didn't kill you!"

"Yup. That's 20 bucks you owe me."

Scarecrow grinned at Poet who sighed & pulled his wallet out. I smiled at him apologetically & he shrugged it off giving me the thumbs up. I walked over to the sofa getting all sorts of complements on the way before lying down & watching the news.


	8. Chapter 8: Truce

Chapter 8: Truce

I woke up outside a few days later. I don't know how I got there, but Ghost was definitely involved. I don't even know how he did it. I mean, how the hell do you get a bed with a person on outside without waking them up?

A cold breeze whipped across my face so I shivered and curled up in a ball under my sheets.

"Damn it Ghost. Close the bloody window." I murmured half asleep.

"Baaa!"

My eyes flew open and I stared dumbfounded at a sheep who stared back. "What the fuck?" I yelled, causing the sheep to bleat and run off. I rubbed the back of my head and looked around.

'How the hell did I end up out here?'

I kept looking around but I couldn't find anything familiar in the surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" I questioned aloud. I got up and stumbled forward off the bed. I looked around and saw my feet were cuffed.

"God dammit Ghost!" I yelled. "Get your arse out here so I can kill it! You bastard!"

I wasn't expecting an answer and I didn't get one. The wind blew again and I shivered. 'Fuck I wish I wore a jumper.' Grumbling to myself I stood up and fell back on the bed. Ghost would come eventually and unlock these damn cuffs... I hope.

After what seemed and eternity which was in fact 2 hours according to my watch, I saw someone coming down one of the hills. I waited until he sat on the edge of the bed to speak.

"I fucking hate you."

"Ouch bug. Be careful what you say, that hurt."

"Fuck you and fucking unlock these!" I gestured violently and my tied feet.

Ghost smiled and twirled the keys around his finger. "Now now. I'm the one with the keys. So come on, ask nicely."

I gritted my teeth together to stop myself retorting. "Please unlock the damn cuffs."

"That's better."

He lent forward and unlocked them. The moment I was free I tackled him onto the floor. "Bastard. How the hell did you do this without waking me."

I could see him grinning under his mask. "Did you enjoy your coffee last night?"

"You bloody drugged me?"

"How else would I have gotten away with it?"

I growled and got of him before storming off.

"You're going the wrong way!"

"Oh yeah? Fuck you. Anywhere away from you is where I want to go!"

He sighed before jogging up next to me. "Base is back that way." He jerked his thumb in the opposite direction I was heading.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I'm your mate. Also I want to call a truce."

I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him. "Truce? After that?" I gestured at my bed sat in a field full of sheep.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"I want revenge."

"Yeah and then I will and then you will. It's a bloody endless cycle. This is supposed to be about getting Royce, not each other."

I realised he was right and grumbled. "I suppose..."

Ghost laughed and grabbed my arms to steer me around in the other direction. "C'mon. Let's find Soap and formulate the ultimate prank!"

I rolled my eyes. "I find it sad that you have nothing better to do then play pranks."

"What does that make you then?"

I chose not to answer and Ghost laughed again before dragging me back to base. Soap raised his eyebrow when we walked into his office. "What happened this time?"

Ghost shrugged. "Roach felt like joining the sheep for some quality conversation."

I punched his arm scowling. "Fuck you."

"I thought you'd enjoy a talk with someone on the same intellectual level as you."

I snorted. "You mean like you?"

"Nah. I'm second in command aint I."

"Only 'cuz you 'persuaded' Soap."

"What you jelous."

"Hardly."

Soap cleared his throat to break us up. "Anyway... What now?"

"Now we make a plan to get that bitch Royce."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Grand Finale Part 1

I sat back in my chair and raised an eyebrow at Soap. "So that's the plan?"

He nodded. "Yup."

Ghost chuckled darkly. "I gotta say, we might just pull this off."

"Good. Now get out of my office already, I have paperwork to do."

Me and Ghost left and headed back to our room. Once inside I sighed and collapsed on his bed, since mine was still in the field. "What now?"

Ghost sighed and leant against the desk. "Now we wait until Soap gives us the signal."

"Okay. When do I get my bed back?"

He snorted. "When you go fetch it."

"That's ok, you're bed's actually comfy."

"Like hell you're having it." Ghost growled, dragging me on the floor.

"Ok one, ouch. Two, you were the one who took it out there in the first place so you get it back!"

"Not a chance bug."

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed then..." I really hoped he would agree and this point but he just chuckled.

"Fine by me." He sighed and lay down. "Coming to bed darling?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Shut up and help me get my bed."

"Anything for you baby."

"Shut up you damn pervert!"

_*The Next Day*_

I woke up the next morning and rolled over with a sigh. My eyes snapped open as I was dragged out of the bed. "Ghost?!" I yelled at him as I finally saw his mask come into view.

"Yes?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to kill you."

"What? Let go!" I struggled fruitlessly as I was dragged outside. "Ghost let me go!"

By this point half the base had heard me and was crowded a few meters away, watching with fear as I was thrown to the ground.

"Sorry Roach."

I glared up at him as he pulled out his gun and levelled it with my head. "Bastard!"

The gun fired and I felt the bullet hit my chest before blacking out.

…

I lurched up and coughed, wincing at the pain in my chest. "God dammit Ghost!"

"Yes?"

I turned and glared at him. "I fucking hate you."

"What? I could've actually shot you with a real bullet."

"Glad you didn't, that hurt."

He snorted. "You're such a wimp."

"I was only wearing a shirt you ass."

"What? It had to look realistic, I think Royce shit himself when I did that."

"Good."

Ghost chuckled as sat down on his bed. "You can't leave this room now."

"I know."

"Just making sure, and now I'm going to Soap."

He stood up and opened the door. "Bring me some food. I haven't eaten today."

"Gotcha."

I sighed and lay back down again as the door closed.

…

I started away as the door banged open before closing again. "What?"

"You fell asleep again? Damn Roach you were out cold for a few hours the first time around."

"Shut up and where's my food?"

"Here."

Ghost placed the plate of food in front of me and sat down with a sigh. I eagerly grabbed the fork and shoved a mouthful in my mouth. "So what did they guy's say?" I mumbled around my mouthful.

"That's disgusting."

"Well?"

"They're all avoiding me, still think I killed you. They haven't gone to Soap about it though or he would've said something by now."

"Great, so at the moment, I'm stuck in here?"

"Pretty much."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Great."

"Hey it could be worse."

"How?"

"I could've pretended to bury you."

"Bitch if you even dare I'll god damn kill you."

"Yup, that's why I didn't."

A knock sounded at the door and Ghost turned his head towards it. "What?"

"It's Soap."

He stood up with a sigh and opened the door to let the man in. "What's up?"

"I just got a complaint, that you killed Roach in front of the other members of the team, and then dragged his body off."

"Well as you can see sir, Roach is perfectly fine."

"Yup, just a couple of bruises but I'm still alive."

"I can see. You really scared the shit out of Royce."

"Good."

Ghost sighed and stretched out on his bed. "So what now?"

"Go kill some more people." Soap groaned and opened the door. "I'm going to have hell the next few days."

"You were the one who came up with this plan."

"And I regret it already." He shook his head and closed the door.

I finished the remainder of my food before grinning at Ghost. "Hop to it Lieutenant, you've got a lot of people to kill."

"Joy."

"What? I'm sure you've threatened to kill everyone on base at least several times."

"Probably, shame I can't really kill you all though."

"You'd miss us."

He snorted and stood up. "Right. See you later bug."

"Who you gunna go for?"

"First person I see."

"You plan ahead well."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter who really, as long as it's not Royce."

"I suppose." I sighed and shook my head as he left the room. "This probably won't end well."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Grand Finale Part 2

_*General P.O.V*_

Royce glanced around the deserted mess hall and gulped, the sound audible in the quiet room. His eyes darted to the door as it opened, sighing in relief when Meat walked in.

"Meat!" He hissed.

Said man turned to him with an unusually pale face. "Ghost aint got you yet?"

He shook his head. "Still breathing aren't I?"

Meat chuckled nervously, the sound unnatural considering the circumstances as he crept closer and sank on the bench next to Royce. "What do we do now?"

Royce froze as the door opened once again and Ghost strode in, stopping as he caught sight of the two cowering me. He paused before striding over. "Just who I was hoping to see."

"H-hi Ghost." Meat's voice trembled slightly and he snorted.

"What's with you?"

"N-nothing!"

Another snort and he turned to Royce. "And you?" Royce shook his head but couldn't muster the courage to say anything and Ghost sighed. "Whatever. Meat I need to speak with you, outside."

Meat squeaked slightly as Ghost grabbed his arm and dragged him out, sending a helpless look in Royce's direction. As the door swings shut, Royce started shaking. "Shit I'm next!"

...

_*Ghost's P.O.V*_

I rolled my eyes as I dragged the snivelling Meat into the medical room, throwing him unceremoniously onto the floor. He scooting into a sitting position and watched me with wide, fearful eyes. "Don't kill me Ghost!"

I growled and picked him up, slamming him into the wall. "Give me one reason not too."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Oh yeah? What about two months ago?"

"What?"

I growled and pulled him closer to my face. "The prank!"

Meat squeaked and his eyes widened in terror. "That was Royce's idea!"

I chuckled and let him slide to the floor. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Y-you're not going to kill me?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nope."

"Why not? You killed everyone else."

"No I didn't, they're all in the rec room." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the room, opening the door to find the Task Force inside. "See?"

"What?" Meat looked at me in utter confusion. "Why are you making us believe you killed everyone?"

Roach grinned and appeared next to him, slapping him on the back. "Revenge."

"For what?"

"That prank Royce pulled, the one that made Ghost think it was me." Roach shrugged and glanced at me. "Just putting the final touches in now."

"What?"

"Right now Royce thinks Ghost has killed everyone whilst Soap has gone on a mission with Price. Perfect opportunity to strike and get some payback."

"What the hell is wrong with you all?!" He shrank back when I grabbed his shirt.

"After today, you lot won't pull another shitty prank on me again, will you?"

"N-no."

"There you go. That's the point."

Roach rolled his eyes and shoved my arm. "Let him go Ghost, I think he got the point."

"Sure."

_*Roach's P.O.V*_

I smirked as Ghost let Meat drop to the floor and helped him up. "Just ignore him, he's excited about finally getting revenge on Royce."

"That's some serious grudge."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but you won't be pulling any more pranks on him will you?"

"Nope, definitely not."

"Then point proven, this plan worked."

"You guys are mental."

I grinned sadistically and glanced at Ghost. "Yeah, but what you gunna do?" Meat just shook his head and backed away from us to join the others as I turned to Ghost. "Ready to go get Royce?"

"Definitely." He turned and left the room and I followed, turning to grin at the team with a wave before leaving the room. As we walked down the hallway back to the mess hall, Ghost pulled out his gun and sighed. "I swear to god if he pulls another prank after this, I'll actually kill kim."

"Sure you will." I rolled my eyes before pulling the camera out of my pocket.

"Set to record?"

"Yup."

"Good."

Ghost kicked the mess hall's doors open and I stayed back slightly, Royce didn't seem to notice me anyway as he shrieked in terror and fell of his seat.

"Don't kill me Ghost!"

Ghost snarled and pulled him up. "Give me one reason not to."

"I don't have one!"

"Then you die." He dropped Royce on the floor and he scuttled away to the wall. "Do you remember that prank you pulled?"

"W-what prank?"

"The one where you rigged my seat and made a fool of me in front of the whole team."

"You thought that was Roach!"

"It was never Roach! It was you!"

Royce's eyes widened in terror as Ghost's gun levelled with his head. "Ok! Ok! It was me, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry aint gunna cut it."

"I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have pulled that prank!"

"Swear you won't pull any more pranks, ever."

"I swear!" Ghost chuckled and shook his head, holstering his gun and making Royce frown. "A-aren't you going to kill me?"

"No."

"But you killed everyone else."

"No I didn't, there in the rec room, waiting until I'd finished with you."

"But I watched you kill Roach, we all did."

I laughed and walked into the room, ending the recording. "Nope, it was all set up."

"What? Why?"

"To stop you pulling pranks, especially on Ghost."

"Then why did you help him?"

"Because I get kicked out of my room and have to sleep on the rec room sofa's" I shuddered slightly. "Then Ghost's in a foul mood for weeks. It just aint worth it."

Royce stopped shaking and slowly stood up, edging around Ghost. "So no-one's dead?"

Ghost sighed and shook his head. "Nope."

"Ok." Royce glanced at me quickly before bolting from the room and I burst out with laughter.

"Oh god, his face! You've gotta see this." I held out the camera.

"Later bug, I'm tired." He sighed again and shook his shoulders. "I'm gunna go sleep."

"Ok."

I watched as he left the room with a grin before returning to the mess hall to show the others the recording, glad that finally, the annual pranking on Ghost was finally over. I hoped.


End file.
